Making Plans 2
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Jack and Ianto are still working out how to take advantage of a lull in the Rift. Jack's still working out how to steer their "relationship" into more serious waters.


"This is good. Really good," Ianto said, tucking into the cherry-glazed salmon Jack had done. "Were you a five-rosette chef in a previous existence or something?"

"Nah. Just spent a lot of my life cooking for myself. Learn fast that way," Jack smiled.

"Yeah, in the days without a pizza delivery on every corner."

"Exactly. So… ideas about going away?"

Ianto took a deep breath. "Well… my first thought was that camping would be quiet and… secluded. And maybe you'd like that, you sort of seemed fascinated by it. But maybe not particularly comfortable. Choosing a hotel would be comfortable… but obviously not as private. And then there's the fact that I'm talking to a former Time Agent and maybe to you a couple days away entails camping on the moon."

Jack laughed at the last bit. "On Earth's moon? Not so much. What about combining the two, then? Nice cabin with all the amenities, including hot water and extremely soft bed, and still all alone."

"Hadn't thought of that," Ianto said. "Would be perfect though."

"I think it would be nice. The properly secluded ones, not the sort that are basically a council terrace with trees."

Ianto took a sip of the Riesling Jack had brought with the salmon. "I'm still a little curious about this, you know," he said casually.

Jack reached out to cover Ianto's hand with his. "I just want to do things right. Not just once or twice. I want to enjoy all the time we can. Time is so important, Ianto."

Jack had been like that more and more ever since coming back from those months away with his Doctor. Ianto wished he knew what had gone on but he had a feeling that whatever it was wasn't good. Nights they spent together Jack would often wake in a sweat or with a shout. Ianto knew Jack well enough to know that Jack didn't always sleep well, that things bothered him more deeply than he let on, but he'd never seen Jack react like he'd been lately.

Ianto wanted to ask Jack directly what had happened out there in the stars, but Jack needed his own time, Ianto sensed. Ianto turned his hand over to stroke Jack's palm. One thing he knew was that even when Jake woke up like that in the night, he always fell back to sleep in Ianto's arms.

"So… a couple days in a cabin in the woods? I reckon we'll need to see what's available and work it out with the Rift predictor…."

"Done that already. I know it's kind of spur-of-the-moment, not really your thing, but let me take care of everything?"

Ianto was so used to managing all the scheduling that it was a little strange to even consider leaving it to Jack. He felt he should give Jack a copy of the "Hiring and Reserving Procedure" he'd written for the completely-unofficial Torchwood policies manual. Ianto reminded himself that it wasn't a work thing and Jack was (probably) perfectly capable of holiday planning.

"Alright. It's in your hands," Ianto said.

Jack winked lasciviously and Ianto rolled his eyes. He really needed to start editing his speech for any possible double-entendre. Then again, it was Jack and he could turn _anything_ into innuendo.

"Anyway… wherever we go, we should take my Audi. Leave the SUV in case the team need it."

"Agreed. Doesn't mean you're obligated to drive though. You could relax a bit on the drive."

"Relax…? With you at the wheel?"

"I'll behave myself, I promise. No running bicyclists into ditches."

"You drive like you're still strafing Berlin," Ianto accused. "That's something else you miss, isn't it?" he said, playing with Jack's airplane cufflink.

"Once you've flown, it never leaves you. But it's definitely different piloting earth-bound aircraft."

Ianto shook his head, trying to imagine Jack zipping through space, dodging asteroids and out-maneuvering gravitational pulls. "It's a mad life knowing someone like you, Jack Harkness. What scares me is that I'm getting used to it."

Jack couldn't help smiling at that.


End file.
